Parker Crane
"I'm sorry it was too far away for you to punch. I'm sure that really frustrates you." - His best friend teasing Appearance - Clothing - Inventory * Personality Parker is good at one thing... protection. His role on any team he ends up on is to protect the individual members, and particularly, to get them out of trouble faster than they get into it. Many of his adversaries underestimate him, being short and rather unimpressive looking, but Parker is a skilled fighter with a razor sharp mind and zen-like demeanor. He prefers hand-to-hand combat to guns, for which he has an active dislike, despite his skills as a marksman. This is likely due to the fact that he prefers to disable his opponents rather than kill them. Eliot also has some surprising skills. He is a talented gourmet chef, and claims to grow his own food. Parker will admit to a few things... he's a flirt and appreciates an attractive woman, he rather enjoys fighting if there's a reason though just punching people who can't defend themselves is boring as hell, and sucks at taking orders even if he was military at one point. Other then that he doesn't admit to much and is pretty close lipped about everything. Skills *Numerous Fighting Styles. *Fixer *Survive in Hostile Environments *Lurking *Weapons expert *Knife expert - doesn't matter if it's cutting an onion or cutting through a Yakuza in 4 seconds. This expertise with knives stems from his very attractive home economics teacher in high school. *Skilled Marksman - Despite the fact he dislikes guns, Parker is a very skilled marksmen *Very good spatial awareness and sense of direction. *Knows how to throw trackers off his scent. *Very well traveled - has been in many, many countries. *Diversely knowledgeable Languages *Hebrew *Farsi - (Doesn't speak it but seemed to understand it) *Arabic *German Background Parker Crane was - at one point in his life - a United States Black Ops soldier turned retrieval specialist who now does... odd jobs. A man of many talents, little is known about his past aside from his connections to the US military. Last known job was serving as a gallow glass; an elite warrior who protects and aides an aristocratic leader. Other then that, nothing much is known about this man. Relationships Relations: Family Unknown Trivia *Parker Crane is based of Eliot Spencer from Leverage. *Parker is wanted in five countries, including Myanmar, which has a half a million dollar bounty on his head. *Is in possession of a United States Air Marshal badge. *Dabbles in chess but questions its status as an Olympic sport. *His personal vehicle is a gray Chevy Silverado pickup truck but he also owns a orange Dodge Challenger. *When he was a child, he closed himself in a small, dark shed for a few days to get rid of his claustrophobia. *Grows his own food. *Hates beets. *In high school, even though he was the football team's quarterback, he took Home Economics. It is where he got an appreciation for knives, and other things. *Previous girlfriends in a variety of job, including; a neurologist, a flight attendant, a Japanese police woman, and "lots of models". *Has worked for more than one private military contractor. *Apparently achieved the rank of Commander at some point. Other Skills *Parker is very well versed in the distinctiveness of certain organizations. He has a very distinctive knack at it, and it is often used as an inside reference. *Gourmet Chef *Is exceptional at darts *Commercial Semi Tractor-Trailer Driver *Singer/Guitar player *Familiar with hostage negotiations - he is able to list the 3 types of calls one can get after the first hostage call. *Familiar with the 9 places professional killers will use to deliver an injection to make a murder look like a heart attack. *Bombs and Bomb Disposal. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Challen Category:Male Gallery Lindsey.jpg _CK_christian_kane_2.jpg christian_kane_96.jpg Christian-Kane-as-Eliot-Spencer1.png leverage_christian_k.jpg MV5BMTUyMjEzNzMyMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTc0MDkwOA@@._V1._SX640_SY960_.jpg tumblr_l94bdaZ2uq1qd462po1_500_thumb.jpg Character Development Video Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Challen Category:Male